


Your Stupid Face

by RosyPages



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPages/pseuds/RosyPages
Summary: Wylan and Jesper talk after the ending from Six of Crows.





	Your Stupid Face

“You know, I think my eyes are lightening,” Wylan called.  
He was standing in the tiny corner that was Jesper’s sorry excuse of a bathroom. A tub had been wedged at the very end, sunken in where the floorboards had begun to sag. The “sink” was an old bucket propped on top of a box. The mirror looked as if it’d been tossed at the wall and stuck there out of pure chance. The frame was cracked and it’d lurched sideways where one of the nails had fallen out.  
From his position on the floor Jesper could just see the edges of Wylan’s reflection. Well- not Wylans reflection. The boy standing just a few feet away looked a complete stranger.  
“What?” The gunslinger sat with his legs crossed, back hunched, and fingers busy toying with gun parts and bullets. Usually his weapons were the only thing that calmed him down. Well, that and gambling.  
But he’d never do that again. Not after-  
Damn! The nozzle he’d been toying with slipped from his fingers and clanked against the floor. There’d be a dent in it now… It was barely noticeable but he’d be able to tell once he had to use it.  
“I thought you’d want to know. You seemed bothered by it before,” the stranger half whispered to the mirror. At first Jesper wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear it.  
“And you weren’t.” The response was shot across the room like a bullet. He picked up the nozzle. Maybe he could fix it?  
“What? Bothered?”  
“Yeah, Wylan. You’re an entirely new person and you don’t even care.”  
“Why do you care?”  
Silence.  
Wylan slipped away from the mirror, casting one final look at the foreign reflection. Jesper tried to ignore him- really he did. All his focus was on his guns. But suddenly there was a face in front of his (a tea-brown face, with sharp cheek bones and a long chin. It wasn’t Wylans face).  
“Why do you not care!?” Jesper spat, “You were more worried about teaching my ghost how to play flute than losing your own face forever.”  
“I-” The merchling bit his lip.  
He felt bad for yelling. It wasn’t Wylans fault that Jesper had been the leak… It wasn’t Wylans fault that Kaz would never trust his “second” again... It wasn’t even Wylans fault that Jesper really missed his stupid face.  
It had been a really nice face (Pale, but warm… when he blushed he’d looked like a sunset).  
“I’ve had other things on my mind.”  
The guilt that’d been bubbling against his insides for the last few hours was in danger of over flowing. His eyes slipped to the floor. He’d almost forgotten…  
“… I’m sorry… He was your father…”  
Wylan shrugged (His shoulders were too broad now… not quite bony enough).  
Jesper could think of nothing else to say to that. What could he say? ‘Sorry your father’s an asshole who tried to murder you. Better luck next time?’.  
Besides, there were other things to talk about.  
“What if you never change back? You could be stuck like this forever.”  
“So?”  
A heavy sigh dripped from Jesper’s lips. A wandering thumb brushed against the foreign cheek in front of him.  
“So won’t you miss it?”  
“What’s there to miss? It’s not like I was much of a looker, you know?” A nervous laugh tweaked his lips (thin lips, too smooth, too small...)  
Jesper- ever so slowly- cupped Wylans face with both his hands…  
And then hit him over the head.  
“Ow! What’d you do that for?”  
“Never say that again!”  
“What? It’s true! I’m stupid and ugly and-”  
“You, Wylan Van Eck, are the smartest, most beautiful person I have ever met. And you do not listen to a word your father says.”  
With a mighty tug Jesper was pulling Wylan forward, throwing his arms around him. They stayed like that for a moment, leaning against each other. Wylan felt warm and small, cuddled against Jesper’s chest. Exhaustion rolled off both of them…  
How could Wylan think about himself like that? Sure he was outmatched out in the streets, but didn’t he see what good that could do? The marching was so different. So absolutely perfect.  
Finally, they pulled apart. A warm blush had bloomed against Wylan’s cheeks. Cheeks that looked just a little paler then before… a little more like a sunset.  
“You know; I think you’re right. I think it’s fading.”


End file.
